


Villa Thedas La Nueva: Rincón de España

by Nahco



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Cosas de pueblo chico, Este fic tiene muy pocas tags, F/M, Humor, I swear, Pero si me animo a escribir más capítulos se puede llenar de tags, Piano, Random - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-05
Updated: 2015-03-05
Packaged: 2018-03-16 12:21:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3488099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nahco/pseuds/Nahco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Modern!AU del Universo Dragon Age... orientado a la España profunda y rural.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Villa Thedas La Nueva: Rincón de España

Fefi levantó la cabeza con un vacile un tanto fatigoso. Como si, de pronto en pronto, le hubieran marcado en los morros con hierro al vivo una cara de susto increíble y no pudiera ni con ella. ¡Toma castaña! ¡Cien mil pesetas al garete! ¡Qué forma de arremeter gratuitamente con los planes de presupuesto de la casa! ¡Hala! ¡A tomar morcilla todo por un caprichito que quería ella y que ni siquiera va como debería ir!

La muchacha había dado cuenta de lo podría significar eso para el que era ahora su señor esposo, que había empleado medio patrimonio de su bolsillo en aquel armatoste de salón; así que se lo calló como buena hija de buen vecino. Pero lo que no se dice con palabras, se expresa con el lenguaje corporal. Y su marido era un intérprete especializado de ese idioma. En cuestión de segundos, preguntó:

― ¿Pasa algo raro?

“Apaga y vámonos”, santiguó la desposada para sus entrañas. Ya la ha liado: ya se ha dado cuenta de que algo va mal. A ver cómo le explica al otro que el piano no furrula y que la inversión no ha sido en vano no, lo siguiente. Virgen santa, ¿y ahora que hacemos, Fefi? Venga, que tú eres una mujer culta, una maravillosa erudita de conocimientos maravillosamente humanísticos; tú que has estudiado nada más y nada menos que en la Universidad de Valle-Enrollado: a ver cómo escapas de este compromiso, de este entuerto con donaire y elegancia.

La licenciada intentó serenar su nerviosismo interno gradualmente, en un intervalo de tiempo que tiende a cero, para después dar una respuesta un tanto ambigua y plagada de eufemismos. Quizá, y sólo quizá, así podría desplazar el aprieto con su respectiva discusión unos cuantos minutos y prepararse una tesis de defensa mientras tanto.

― No, nada. Es que me estoy dando cuenta de que este piano es demasiado… rígido como para pulsar las teclas correctamente. ― “O incorrectamente” ―.

― ¿Y eso es malo? ― Ya empezó a preguntar el otro, de brazos cruzados. Fuera de contexto, este señor con exactamente ese misma pose parecería atractivo a los ojos de la Fefi; pero ahora mismo le daba un ápice de pánico ―.

― Hombre, muy bueno no es…

― ¿Entonces el piano no sirve? Me cago en San Pitopato… ― Interrumpió el hombre, llevándose la mano a la cabeza, levo-girando sobre sí mismo ―.

Fefi, con la cara cortada y blanca color horchata pasión, sintió como un abismo se le abría de entre las piernas, tragándose la banqueta en la que estaba sentada. “Mi gozo en un pozo”, gimió su conciencia, haciendo ya las maletas.

***

Eh, eh. Parad el carro. A estas alturas de la historia haremos un breve interludio aclaratorio, pues os preguntaréis (y con razón, porque así lo parece): “Ea, animal, ¿tan sometido tiene el nota a la Fefi que hace que se le cague de miedo? ¿Le va a arrear un manotazo? Por Dios Santo, eres un monstruo”. A ver, no. Lo de que soy un monstruo, sí. Lo de que someten a Fefi, no.

Fefi no teme a (pongámosle de nombre) Robalito. ¡Qué va! ¡Ni de lejos! Creo que, hasta incluso, la cosa es al revés y es el señorito quien termina protegiéndose de la inverosímil dama. Lo que sí teme Fefi, y mucho, es la posible reacción de cabreo de su marido.

Ella no ha vivido la fase de rabia de Robalito por experiencia ni propia ni personal ni directa ni indirecta. Pero sabe por una amiga (una Ruiseñora muy cotorra) que un amigo le ha dicho que su hermana le ha contado que su mejor amiga le ha hecho confidente de que su primo le relató que hay bastantes víctimas de su mala leche esparcidas por el mundo entero y parte del Extranjero. Hasta incluso, se sabe en el pueblo que le arreó una hostia bien arreada al policía retirado Sansón cuando trabajaba para el primero de la lista de la “Plataforma Autocrática Corifeo Alcántara” (la PACA) en las últimas elecciones a la alcaldía.

Así que, al igual que un alumno de Inglés teme que la profesora revise el WorkBook cuando no tiene hecha la tarea o un padre teme que el bebé se ponga a berrear; Fefi teme que Robalito descargue la ausencia de fondos monetarios en la Banca contra la moqueta, que encima es nueva y de Orlisio capital.

Tras este parón arbitrario, podemos seguir con la historia:

***

― ¿Quieres que lo cambiemos? Que la garantía es de dos meses, eh; que a tiempo estamos de sobra. ― Comentó con un falso sosiego, pues en la voz se le notaba que estaba un poco alterado. Pero no alterado-nivel vena hinchada, sino alterado-preocupado ―.

Fefi optó por dar el tema de pasada, con una despreocupación fingida que a lo mejor se notó demasiado con la chispa de indignación que sugería su entonación.

― ¡No, no, no! Deja, deja. Si el piano es en realidad bueno, bueno como el que más. Es sólo que no estoy acostumbrada a… pulsar tan fuerte las teclas. Es como si…

― ¿Cómo si giñaras cada vez que intentaras apretar una tecla?

Fefi se ralló durante unos instantes (como para no rallarse) y, cuando se dio cuenta, tenía una sonrisa encima. La cosa lo más probable es que se quedara en un conato de lo que podría ser un ataque de nervios, porque al volver a alzar la cabeza vio que su marido estaba también sonriendo; pero Fefi conocía bastante bien al hombre como para saber que este empieza a decir chorradas y bromas para dosificar su tensión en momentos de nerviosismo (así, en penosa medida, había sido su boda entera). Aun así, se paró a mirarlo detenidamente, como si el encanto de su belleza nunca dejara de asombrarle… ¡Ay, qué salao’ era el Robalito! ¡Con esos bigotes y esa barbita esponjosa y amarronada perdida, le daban ganas de pegarle tirones! La figura alta, fornida y algo rellenita era un plus en él, había que admitirlo: a él le daba una dimensión viril y caballeresca que admiraba terriblemente y a ella, un cuerpo con el que abrazarse por las noches. Y con esos ojazos… ¡Pestañas MaxFactor para hombres, por lo menos! Una no era digna para un señor tan tonto como este; no, qué va, no.

― Hala, ordinario. Más… o menos. Aunque yo no lo diría de una forma tan basta, so burro. Es más bien como si… exprimiera un limón en el intento, sí, ¿sabes? ¡No puedo hacer ni siquiera la escala cromática sin dejarme los metacarpos! Es como si... me costara cuerpo y alma producir música, y que el resultado fuera infructuoso e insuficiente, vano; como si una barrera invisible me impidiera expresar el ritmo, como si Euterpe estuviera encarcelada. El bloqueo me genera impotencia... y me oprime. ¡Y cómo puede oprimirme la música, si hasta Aristóteles decía que era el divertimiento de los hombre libres! ― Ya tenía que sonar cursi y relamida la otra, coñe; ya era cuestión de minutos. A pesar de la ñoñería, su tono parecía más entusiasta ―.

― Lo dicho, mujer: que el piano está roto. ― Robalito se sentó en la banqueta con ella, amainado por su pomposo discurso que, seguramente, no haya entendido ni leches. Pese a que el asiento vencía y parecía que se iban a pegar un batacazo del copón contra el suelo, Fefi no se quejó cuando este la envolvió con un brazo para abrazarla de costado. Recibió este contacto con un ronroneo, apoyando la cabeza en su hombro ―. No pasa nada. ―Su voz adquiría una tonalidad más dulce y suave por segundos, pese a lo que decía―. Mañana volvemos y se lo restregamos por toda la cara al imbécil de la tienda que nos ha dado gato por liebre. Mira que comprarlo de segunda mano… Si es que sólo se nos ocurre a gente como nosotros, tiene huevos la cosa.

Fefi, riendo de forma muda, agradeció interiormente el esfuerzo de Robalito por culparse a él también con ese “nosotros” sin gota aparente de desdén hacia ella. Al menos, la conversación no seguía el rumbo catastrófico que ella había previsto en un principio: parecía más bien un segundo enamoramiento o momentazo señor amante/ señora amante. Un momento Coca-Cola que, esperemos si no es mucho pedir, se le quede inmaculado en la memoria tal cual. Pero una idea perduraba en el subconsciente veleidoso de la mujer, y era que el piano de ahí no se movía.

― Que no… Déjalo, te estoy diciendo. ―Desenlazándose de él con una sonrisa un tanto arcaica y tonta, por la situación que ella misma acababa de cortar.― Que va de perlas con el zócalo de madera del salón así, burdeos caoba… Además, ¿tú no has visto cómo está de soso este rinconcito de la sala? Sin el piano, parece que nos han embargado…

― ¡Pero si me estás diciendo que te quedas con el dedo hincao’ en las teclas cada vez que intentas tocarlo, muchacha! ¿Para qué vas a querer un piano que ni si quiera se deja pulsar? ―El “so burro” pegó un bote encima de la banqueta, rebuznando―. Anda, olvida. ¿No hay algún afinador por el barrio? De estos que van de casa en casa afinando pianos o algo así, ¿no?

― Robal, que es electrónico.

― ¡Uy, coñe! ¿Y los electrónicos no se afinan?

Contra todo pronóstico, a Fefi le dio un ataque de risa. Con todas contadas y enumeradas, habidas y por haber. Ya se había olvidado por un momento del drama de su vida amorosa: ¡Qué imbécil era su Robalito, por favor! ¡Tanto, que lo mismo tiene el nivel de coeficiente intelectual negativo! ¡Tanto que para comerse la sopa de letras, necesita un traductor! ¡Tanto que, cuando nació, en vez de bautizarlo, lo patentaron! ¡Completo pusilánime, qué único era el jodido! ¡Pero aun así de bobo lo amaba! ¡Y vaya si lo amaba!

― La madre que te trajo pa’cá… ¡Pero cómo se va a afinar un piano eléctrico, alma de cántaro! Ay, Señor: qué suplicio. ¡Qué suplicio! ¡Qué suplicio, Señor! ¿Quién me mandaría a casarme contigo, tú que tienes menos luces que un cayuco?

― ¡Anda, anda, fantasma! ¡Que tú misma lo decidiste! ¡Y qué tendrá que ver los cojones para comer trigo!

― ¡Mira que eres un malhablado! Se dice "qué tiene que ver la velocidad con el tocino"...

― Pues eso. Que, ya si eso, podemos buscar a alguien que sepa de estos asuntos y (si es que encontramos alguno) llamarlo para que nos diga algo sobre cómo arreglar el piano. Porque alguien sabrá, ¿no? Digo yo que, con un poquillo de dinero por delante, cualquiera se hace el profesional y nos hace el apaño...

Fefi suspiró, levantándose con dificultad para coger el teléfono fijo.

― Voy a llamar a la Leli. Que esta sabe de todo, la muy metomentodo y cotilla; siempre alerta a lo que hay detrás del visillo. A ver si sabe de alguien que nos pueda arreglar el piano.

Y así fue como, entre pitos y flautas, las perras destinadas como presupuesto para amueblar el resto de la casa se fueron a la mierda.

**Author's Note:**

> Ay, si os contara yo la de fics que he hecho con la temática de pueblo chico... Es pa' mear y no echar gota.


End file.
